Always Worth It
by AAJ Edward
Summary: three teens hurting inside and falling apart come together against all odds when one school Lyceum makes them think of what they're really worth. ONE SHOT! POSSIBLE MULTI CHAPTER LATER!


I wrote this in memory of everyone that has ever comited suicide, been murdered, and for those that are hurting inside. It was inspired by the song "Hero" by Superchick and the fact that we've had two suicides in our school in one week. I just want you to all know, that there's always some one there. Even if it doesn't look like it or seem that way. There is always some one willing to help, willing to listen, willing to love. I know this is kind of crappy, but I hope it has the impact i was aiming. Remember, you are NEVER worthless. You are always worth something to some one. you are ALWAYS worth it.

_ Disclaimer: I don;t own Naruto nor do I own the song Hero.  
_

* * *

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,_

I sighed, the alarm clock screaming in my ear as I dragged my slender frame from the sanctuary of my covers. Walking into my bathroom, new change of clothes in hand, I stripped and slipped into the shower, water falling down my skin. Once I had could barely breath, the warm water vapor filling my lungs, I left the shower, toweled off, and dressed.

A pair of black, baggy pants hung loosely on my hips, chains clanging every now and then. Slipping on a black band t-shirt and a black hoodie, I went over to the sink and reached out, opening the mirror cabinet. My pale skin was one of my distinct features. I'd lived in Arizona most of my life and still I never tanned. I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and shut the cabinet.

Dead teal eyes gazed back at me out of the disturbingly familiar face that was mine. Dark circles from long nights of insomnia. My blood red hair fell around my eyes, a messy array of red and near black. The red kanji of 'love' tattooed above my left eye, glared back at me, mocking me for what I wished I had but would never grasp. I finished brushing my teeth and glared back at my reflection for a few minutes. Slamming my fist into the glass, it shattered, cutting deeply into my skin. I flinched.

With a sigh, I knelt down and picked up the shards, tossing them into the trash beside the cabinet. My hands were still bleeding, but I'd cover that up like always. I glanced at an exceptionally large piece of glass and picked it up, slipping it into my bed side drawer. It would come in handy the day I finally got the courage to end it all.

I arrived at school and found the same thing as always. Kid's making out, fighting, staring, glaring, and yelling. It was always the same, always hurtful.

"Hey freak..." I heard from behind me. I stopped and turned to glare at the kid. It was Sasuke.

"Uchiha... big surprise..." I replied in a monotone. Glancing over his shoulder I blinked as another approached. "Oh look... it's your bitch Kiba." Sasuke twitched, the arrogant prick that he was.

"Wouldn't be talking, ass hole. No one wants you here... why not go die some where else..?" I normally would be able to handle something like that, but today it cuts unusually deep. I saw something in his eyes, regret? no... he couldn't have been hurt by his actions. He was fooling with me. I spat at his feet and left, walking out the main doors to the school, not even bothering to turn up to class. It wouldn't be the first time.

My house was unusually quiet as I opened the door. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and it was then that I should have run. I didn't knowing it would only be worse if he'd known I'd run. My daily life wasn't complete until my father had beaten me senseless. I gritted my teeth and walked in.

"Where the hell have you been, ya little shit!?" his slurred words greeted me and I cringed on the inside, forcing my outside image to remain stoic.

"School..." I replied truthfully. He glared.

"Don't talk back to me!" And with that his fist collided with my jaw. The rain of hits and kicks followed soon after and in a matter of minutes... silence reigned. It was over. My father had left the house and I was lying on the floor in my own small pool of blood. Getting up and dragging my way up to my room, I came to a conclusion. My courage was the only thing holding me back. Reaching my room, I walked over to the drawer and pulled out the glass shard. The pain... it felt comforting, loving... like it actually wanted me...

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,_

I sighed, brushing my short, indigo hair back behind my ear. My pale eyes scanned the page in front of me and my brow furrowed. Math... I loved it. I was so good at it... and here I was, struggling to understand a question. I took a shaky breath and fought back the tears. It wasn't working.

I'd been dumped just an hour ago. My boyfriend saying something about, only fooling with me. I was just a fling. It was a joke, he'd been dared to date me and couldn't take it anymore. Those words cut. They cut deep and quick, constantly raining down on me, invisible to everyone else. I shook my head and wiped the one tear that had escaped away and walked over to the teacher's desk. Mr. Kakashi looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Yes, Hinata?" I gave a weak smile.

"M-may I go t-to the bathroom... p-please?" He nodded and i quickly grabbed my stuff and left, walking, almost running, as fast as I could towards the solitude of the bathroom stalls. Taking out the small blade, I placed it on my skin, carving words on my arms. I wanted it to end. Everyone was using me. Always, all the time, just a joke.

_No one talks to him about how he lives, _

I sighed. I can't believe I did it. I knew it was wrong. Why did I always single Gaara out? Was it because he was an easy target? I sighed and just shook my head. I had to be thinking clearly. I couldn't think back to the school day and Gaara leaving before the day had even started. I noted, however, that Temari had left suddenly in the middle of home room. This worried me.

I sighed once more and looked at my raven black hair and black eyes in the mirror once more. Kiba, the rest of the gang, and i were heading over to Shikamaru's for a party tonight. Girls and booze, always a good mix in my mind. I glanced at the clock once more before grabbing my jacket and heading down the stairs.

My little brother stopped me. I sighed and looked down at the nine year old.

"Yes, Nick?" He grinned.

"Can I come with you, big brother? Itachi's busy with his girl friend..." I glared at him.

"No. Nick, stay home and... call Naruto over. He'll watch you. You know he loves spending time with you. I gotta go." I said before slipping through the door and slipping into my car. I drove off, my brother calling after me the entire way out of the drive way.

I arrived home to find my mother up and glaring at me. I froze, the smell of alcohol was still rather strong around me. But that's when I noticed the lack of noise. I looked at her a nd walked over, still not that affected by the liquor.

"Mom... what's wrong?" She looked over at me and frowned.

"Nick's in the hospital..." I gawked.

"Why?!"

"He got into the alcohol cabinet. Nearly killed himself after saying something about you not caring."

It was my fault...

It was the next day in school. A lyceum had been called. A motivational speaker had been called in for the day to talk to the students about how they were living. Every kid in the student body filed into the large gym. Sasuke spotted Hinata, curled up in a corner alone. His gaze then fell on Gaara, down a few seats. His wrists were wrapped in bandages and he looked... dare he say it... depressed compared to normal. He shrugged it off and tried not to think of what had happened the night before. He sighed and looked over at Kiba, the clueless brunette was dragging him over to sit with the rest of the clueless idiots. He pulled back and took his seat, a little alone. He still hadn't told anyone.

The speaker was, to say the least, rather passionate. Finally getting to her last bit, she stopped talking and put on a song.

"Listen... pay attention... If you know anyone like this... get up... sit next to them... talk to them... get to know them..." she said before hitting play.

_HERO By: Superchick  
No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life..._

_TAG: Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
CHORUS:  
You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right..._

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills, out a hero is made..._

_TAG/CHORUS_

_No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made,  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine,  
He can do what he wants because it's his right,  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life..._

_TAG/CHORUS_

_Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
And grabbed the 4x4 out of his father's dresser drawer  
He said 'I can't take life no more'  
And like that a life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinking its not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
Well this is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
In which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice and be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would we saved, changed, rearrange  
It's our time to make a shine  
So don't keep walking by cause you don't want to intervene  
Cause you just want to exist and never be seen  
So lets wake up, change the world  
Our time is now._

_You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life  
You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right... _

As the song rang out, Sasuke looked up and immediately he froze. The last verse. That was him. He looked over at Gaara and noticed him stand and walk over to Hinata. The girl was crying. She stopped when Gaara suddenly sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Bitting his lower lip, Sasuke stood and, ignoring the shocked voices of his friends, walked over to the two.

Gaara looked up and almost glared when Sasuke suddenly looked at him, near tears himself. Before he could stop himself or even think about it, he had wrapped Gaara into a hug of his own.

"I'm sorry..." the red head could hear Sasuke whisper. Gaara finally relaxed and sighed.

"Sit with us?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a small smile and took a seat beside him, smiling at Hinata who blushed and returned it. Another presence alerted them and they looked over. A blond grinned down at them.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He asked nervously. Hinata giggled and moved over, making room for Naruto. With another, wider smile, he sat down. Within those seconds, a unique and understanding bond had been formed. All of them, from different sides of the tracks.

* * *

Hope you liked. That was it. Please... remember, don't EVER let it get to the point where you want to give up. Keep fighting, keep going. you never know what might lie ahead.

also: for those of you who would like, let me know and I might make this a continuing story... otherwise it stays a one shot... thanks for reading.


End file.
